Dating Game
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: AshXOC, Homeshipping. Ash has done everything for Kyndra ever since he first saw her in preschool, yet she never even noticed him. What happens when he finds her in Sunyshore and decides to tell her about everything? Inspired by "Stay" by Sugarland.1-sho


The blonde-haired, green-eyed four year old looked across the room and saw the girl with brown hair and the same eye color as him. Dang, she was pretty! Being the shy boy he was, he had no courage to talk to her. He just stared at her, hoping she would see him. He wished and wished everyday that she would finally notice him. _Please, _he thought. _Please…_

^3^

Ash looked back upon his childhood when he saw that same girl on the moving sidewalks in SunyShore City. His face turned bright red, and to his new friends' surprises, he jumped across to the one she was on and ran up towards her. But then…

"Hey, you're cute," She said to a stranger. "Wanna make out?"

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, you sure wish you did. Now kiss me!"

"Alright!"

They started making out right in front of Ash. His face paled as he wished it was him she was talking to. And kissing. And hugging. And yearning for. After a moment, he couldn't take it any more. He stepped up and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him.

"Oh, hey! What's your name? I wanna know so that I can diss you in the proper way!"

He paled again. "Kyndra, I can't believe you."

"You know me? Sweet!"

"I don't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"I've given you everything- _everything-_since preschool. You've never even noticed me. You don't even know my name!"

"We went to school together?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, cool! Why don't I remember you?"

Ash held back tears. "You know what? Just forget it."

He turned to jump onto the other sidewalk again, but he heard a voice.

"Ash, there you are!"

"What was that about?"

He turned and saw Brock and Dawn running over. Sighing, he jumped onto the other side and let it pull him away from the heartbreak of all time.

:'(

"Ash, why don't we do some training after dinner?" Dawn asked that night. He frowned.

"No thanks."

Brock frowned. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." He stood up, having to hold back tears again. "I'm going upstairs." With that, he did what he said.

As soon as he closed the door, he leaned on it and slid to the floor, sobbing. Why didn't she ever notice him? He'd done everything he could for her! He'd even reduced his mile time so that he could run behind her! Whenever she didn't have her uniform, he'd leave his in his locker! Why didn't she notice him?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Ash, you have a visitor," Nurse Joy informed. He stood up.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Opening the door, he saw…

Kyndra.

He held back a gasp, but then he remembered he was mad at her.

"What do you want?" His heart broke a little.

"I just wanted to confirm that your name is Ash," She informed. His heart broke some more.

"Are you serious? That's the only reason you came?"

"Well, yeah, why else would I come?"

He glared at her, causing his heart to break even more. "You know, I've done so much for you, and you've never even noticed!"

"What do you mean?"

He couldn't hold it in. His heart shattered as he exploded.

"Have you even _seen _what I've done for you? Remember how in preschool I had blonde hair, green eyes, and no marks? I did that for _you! _I heard you saying, in first grade, that you liked boys with black hair. I dyed my hair black so that you'd notice! And, remember how in second grade, you said you liked brown eyes more that green? I got brown contacts so that you'd notice me! You also said that you like weird marks on guy's cheeks." He pointed to the z's. "I freaking _burned _myself to get you to notice me! I bought you a red rose every year from the cheerleaders so that you'd realize someone liked you, and _maybe _guess that I liked you! Y-You never even _noticed! _On Valentine's Day, do you remember how you always found a card in your locker? They were from _me! _You always threw them away! I even failed some of my classes for you! I gave you my best; why do some random guys get the best of you?"

He fell to the ground in sobs. It wasn't fair! He'd done everything for her since preschool, and some guys she hadn't even known for two seconds got to make out with her!

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up. The other trainer's brown hair swayed as Ash shook with sobs. Brock helped Ash up and into bed, where he could deal with his heart break over night.

^3^

Ash sat outside, watching his Pokemon try to have fun. He still couldn't get over Kyndra. She had just… left. She didn't even care about how he'd felt. How, how did he fall for her?

"Ash?"

He looked up and to his right. As his face was set on fire, he stood up quickly.

"K-Kyndra!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you had done all of that for me. I feel horrible now that I know who put those cards in my locker. I really want to make this up to you. I know that I said I like black hair, brown eyes, and strange marks, and I still do, but what I really want in a guy is dedication and love to his girl. Please, if you'll ever forgive me, I want you to… To go out with me."

His face just went up about 100 degrees. "Y-Yes! Of course!"

She smiled. "Thanks, Ash." She pulled him into a hug, and his face went up about 300 degrees this time.

Best Day Ever.


End file.
